


Shadow Dance

by Asherini



Series: Charlastor Week 2021 [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Bullying, Charlastor Week, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asherini/pseuds/Asherini
Summary: The Princess of Hell comes across a curious, blue-eyed shadow, and their friendship develops into something quite unexpected.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne
Series: Charlastor Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198430
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Shadow Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 Prompt: Shadows/Demonic Forms 😈
> 
> I do not own any rights to Hazbin Hotel or its characters.

All her life, she had lived in the shadows. In her youth, it was in the towering images of her parents she couldn’t escape; their success, their beauty, and their strength that she would never outshine, regardless of her achievements. During her adolescence, she thought her love of Seviathan had been a shelter, though it turned out to merely be a gloomy cage; parading her around as if she were a prized pet, speaking gently, but condescendingly to her at all times. Finally, in her adulthood, the ridicule and scorn of her people often left her in the dark; forever dodging insults and garbage thrown her way that usually led to her taking dim alleys home or hiding herself away until the threats went away.

It was in the shadows she took comfort, where she felt safe. The golden-haired succubus could fight back, but she didn’t; though not the angel many took her to be, she was slow to anger and never lashed out. After all, she better than most understood what it felt like to be put down, and she never wished to be the cause of anyone’s suffering. So, with the patience of a saint, she drifted through her existence, centuries upon centuries of enduring in gentle acceptance, safe in the warm embrace of the dark.

Near her 300th birthday, rumblings reached her of a new mortal soul that was rapidly rising through the ranks of Hell, his power unimaginable and terrible. Over the radio waves, he would weave tales of his carnage, his smooth trans-Atlantic voice turned demonic in the heavy static, and the screams of his victims giving nightmares to all who listened. She did not listen. Even if she did happen to catch one of his broadcasts, while disturbing, it did not instill bone-chilling terror like it did to others. Part of her thought she may be nearly immune to it, after so many years living in Hell. The other part of her knew it was because the shadows she so loved, and who loved her in return, were not afraid, and so she was unafraid.

Eventually, at one of the formal balls her parents insisted on throwing to celebrate their partnerships with Hellborn royalty and mortal overlords, both groups ever ready to show off their wealth, standing, and power, she encountered the infamous Radio Demon. Or rather, his shadow, though she did not know it at the time. Reclusive and unexceptional in the eyes of society, she hid away after the event kicked off, easily slipping away from the crowd. Despite her regal and stunning features, she caught no one’s attention, making her way silently to her favorite sitting room in the grand palace, with a great bay window that overlooked the Queen’s gardens and an incredibly comfortable chaise lounge which allowed her to lay in the dark while still enjoying the view.

In an elegant, though rather scratchy, black tulle dress that glittered like the night sky full of stars, she hummed happily to herself as she closed the door behind her, letting the warmth of the darkness welcome her. Stepping out of her heels and collecting her skirts around her waist, she swung her endless legs upon her perch. By the time she had settled, her hum had become a tune, and she sung sweet and clear as bell into the emptiness as if she was singing to a loved one.

As the dark pools of her eyes swept the room, turning to gaze outside, they fell upon a shadow she had never seen before. There in the corner of a room, it was tall, with bright blue eyes and too-wide mouth, and she could make out large animal-like ears, small horns atop its head, chin length hair, and a thin silhouette. Eager to greet a new friend, she stood up, keeping her melody light and unobtrusive, as she gave a delicate curtsey. Raising up again, her doe eyes sought out the shadow’s bright blue ones, and she smiled like the sun through a cloudy day, as if she was delighted to make its acquaintance, because she was.

The apparition watched her curiously, its head tilted in wonder, its smile growing when she added a dance to her song. Like a ballerina in a music box, she sang with the voice of an angel while gracefully moving throughout the room, unhindered by the lack of a partner. The performance continued until her tune concluded, her already rosy cheeks flushed deeper as her breasts strained against the tightness of her bodice, panting to catch her breath. Her final twirl had taken her to the corner, where she stared up at the shadow who stood mesmerized.

“Are you new to Hell?” She asked inquisitively. “Don’t worry. I know it might seem scary, but it’s not so bad. You can come back here whenever you like, and I’ll keep you company.”

Musical giggling filled the air when the shadow bowed low to her at its waist, the hollow blue sockets seemingly fixated on her, and then it faded away. The rest of the evening was uneventful, but her spirits were high; in the comfort of this cozy study, she relaxed in the company of the darkness, a smile playing her lips to have met someone new.

Several months passed by before she encountered the silhouette again, this time in an alleyway of Pentagram City where she had tucked herself away, leaning against the cool brick to eat an ice cream cone. Black lips twisted into a surprised smile when she noticed it, having been in the middle of tossing a few sprinkles at the other shadows that had pressed in close to her. Holding out her cone, she offered it a bite, shrugging when it recoiled away. Lazily she went about eating, and sharing her treat with the other apparitions, until it was gone, pushing off the wall to head home.

A dark veil wrapped around her wrist, golden blonde hair flowing as she quickly turned her head to see one of the blue-eyed shadow’s hands on hers, the other reaching out to the side of her lips, wiping away a lingering drop of cream. Smiling, she leaned forward to give it a quick peck on the cheek as thanks, before slipping out of its grasp and into the city. She did not notice its lingering gaze on her, nor the way it held an inky hand to its face where her lips had been.

The next encounter came only a month later, as she sat patiently waiting for her mother to finish shopping. It appeared next to her, against the wall, and as soon as she noticed it, it bowed low to her. She smiled, stood smoothly for a quick, but flawless curtsey as she approached it, looking around before leaning in close.

“What are you doing in a women’s dress shop?” The princess whispered, a teasing quirk to her lips. “Are you spying on the ladies changing?”

At its scandalized reaction, eyes wide, ears twitching, she laughed quietly. Then it pointed to her before gesturing to the rest of the shop.

“No, I am here with my mother. I don’t need anything.” She raised an eyebrow. “Why, do you see something you think would suit me?”

The broad, glowing maw on its face widened as it slid eagerly across the floor, moving quickly through the expansive store, flitting through the countless racks until it settled on a dress it liked. It was long and elegant, a deep iridescent red that turned ruby or amethyst as it caught different light or angles, made to hug feminine curves with a sweetheart neckline and high slit up the side. She loved it when she saw it, and excitedly removed it from the rack to whisk it away to a changing room. As she turned to close the curtain, she saw the shadow following.

Grinning, she pushed it away. “You have to wait, you naughty thing. Let me try it on.”

The curtains shut behind her, muffling her giggles when she saw the disappointed bend of the large ears. The gown fit like it was made for her, and she spun indulgently a few times before the mirror, before re-opening the curtain. Any sunshine in her smile quickly melted away as she was met, not with glowing blue eyes of her shadow friend, but the impatient glare of her mother, who merely looked her up and down once, then turned away.

“You have more than enough dresses, Charlotte.” Her mother quipped in a refined voice. “Put it back.”

Reluctantly, she complied, and she hurried out of the store, empty-handed after the Queen. She did not notice the handsome, dapper demon leaning against the exterior glass of the shop, his bright ruby gaze following her until she disappeared from sight. His grin was razor sharp as he uncrossed his ankles, whistling to himself as he entered the establishment.

A beautifully wrapped present arrived for her not even a week later. There was no return sender, no indication from whom it had come, but she smiled delightedly when she pulled the gorgeous dress from the box, holding it lovingly to her frame as she spun around her room. When her parents had asked who had bothered to gift her anything, knowing full well that no one paid their daughter any mind except to antagonize her, she had simply told them it was from a friend.

The smiling shadow became a constant in her life, popping in out of nowhere often while she was out and about. Every time they greeted each other with smiles and a sophisticated bow and nimble curtesy. Like all her other shadow companions, she would whisper to them, talk about her day, ask them how they were; some answered, most did not, but they were always a captive audience. In the privacy of her home, far away from the dissatisfied glares of her parents and servants, she would sing and dance with her friends, laughing merrily as they swirled around her.

Once, after a long day of being harried and beleaguered by the denizens of Hell, ever the failure in their eyes, and she was tired and worn down, but held her head high with a smile, she came across two demons with flashlights and candles. Like two cats with a mouse, they had something cornered, cackling evilly as they tortured it. Fighting off her residual exhaustion from her own torment, she approached warily, then angrily when she saw what was happening. With their lights, they had the blue-eyed shadow cornered, burning bits and pieces of it as it tried to twist away.

“What the hell are you doing?” She growled, sclera bleeding red as her eye color lightened and twin horns sprouted from her head. The demons had started to put up resistance before she roared at them, infernos of hellfire circling around them. “ _Get. LOST._ ”

If she had not been concerned for her friend, she would have laughed at how quickly they had fallen over each other in their clumsy escape. The red-haired demon, watching from across the street, did chuckle, his voice deep with amusement and interest. So tenderly, she knelt to reach out to touch the shadow that sat heaving silently on the ground. Collecting it gently into the dark confines of her purse, she brought it home with her, letting it out only when they were safely within the walls of her boudoir.

That night she spoke to it almost until dawn, energetically sharing everything from the music she liked to all the different shadow demons she’d met over her long years. She spoke soothingly, caressing it every now and then to ensure it knew she was there and that it was going to be all right. Sleep finally claimed her for a few hours and, though she did not know, her blue-eyed friend had lain with her in bed until sunlight crept into the room.

Another party, another night of escape from those that did not understand her. Some did notice her leaving this time, in her new dress, long, golden curls pulled up, she was a stunning vision that was impossible to miss; but no one protested when she left. With barely contained excitement, she burst into the sitting room, doe eyes searching until they found their target, her blue-eyed friend waiting patiently with a too-wide smile. She ran to him.

“What do you think? You weren’t able to see to see it when I tried it on.” Her pretty face radiated pure happiness, smiling brightly when the blue-tinged grin spread higher.

Dark fingers spun in a circle, glowing eyes growing to take in as much of her as possible as she followed the movement, doing a few twirls so it could see her in all angles. Near giddy in her joy, she continued spinning until she fell breathless onto her back on the chaise, giggling to herself. So lost was she in her fog of bliss, content in the warm comfort of the darkness and her friends, that she did not notice when a demon stepped out from the blue-eyed shadow. Luminous red eyes drank her in, lingering on her flushed face and the rise and fall of her ample chest.

“Good evening, my darling.” A voice like silk seemed overly loud in the too quiet room, and she snapped up, eyes like saucers and her black lips opened in surprise.

As her eyes took in his form, he bowed low, so familiar of an action that automatically prompted her to her feet, her head tilted to assess him. His action alone wasn’t the only the attribute that was recognizable; the demon was tall, large ears and small horns atop of chin length red and black hair. While his mouth was not quite as wide as her blue-eyed friend’s, the grin was still present, lips framing razor sharp teeth, and his eyes, oh his eyes, glowing red irises in a pool of sclera as dark as red wine. Such a strikingly handsome demon, sharply dressed in a black suit with red pinstripes, that she raised hand to calm the rising blush in her cheeks.

“U-Um, good evening, sir.” She said meekly, dipping into a quick curtsey. “Who are you?”

Chuckling, pleased with her reaction to him, he took a step closer. “Do you not recognize me, sweetheart?”

Fear ran up her spine as she realized, yet again, another feature stood out to her; his voice. She had heard it countless times, over the radio waves, stealing into all the homes in Hell with his haunting stories of gore and violence. Though she had not been as terrified as others during his performances, she had also never been alone in his presence.

“Your voice…” Shakily, she took a few steps away from him. “Y-You’re the Radio Demon…”

A look passed over his face, too quick to recognize, but in the dim light it might have been disappointment. Shadows from all over the room rushed to her when he advanced, creating a protective barrier around the golden-haired princess, loyally surging in between them to protect their friend. His lips twitched, amusement plain; how entertaining it was that the demonic princess had such influence over shadows, yet did not actually control them directly.

“I know your voice as well, darling.” With a wave of his hand, his blue-eyed shadow cast upon the floor. “Come now, do not be afraid.”

Slowly the dark barrier peeled back as she tentatively came forward. “He’s…he’s _your_ shadow?”

Patiently, he extended an open hand, the other arm at his back, as he watched her carefully. Such emotions played across her face, warring over the new revelation unfolding in this small room of the vast castle, and satisfaction ran through him at having found such a bewitching creature.

“Indeed he is, my sweet Charlotte.” His lips closed in a charming smile when she placed her delicate hand in his, and he wasted no time in tugging her gently until her delicious body pressed against his, sighing in pleasure. So long had he yearned to hold her close like this since their first meeting, to meet this doe in person.

“You’re the one who bought me this dress, aren’t you? …Thank you.” Whispering shyly to his chest, his ears swiveling to catch her words. “Do you…do you like it?”

Bending, he murmured in her ear, the static gone from his voice. “You are exquisite, my darling. Simply enchanting.” Motivated by her reddened cheeks, he allowed himself a brief kiss under her ear, smirking at her tiny gasp.

Like a bird trying to escape a cage, her heart beat in her bosom, vision hazing over as she lost herself in his eyes. Darkness had been her domain for so long, her shelter from a world that did not want her, that it was startling to encounter a demon so gentle, especially when she knew very well of what horrors he was truly capable. From her beloved shadow he had come, and with that brought cherished memories of laughter and friendship, and here in the peaceful nightfall she felt safe with him.

“Will you dance with me?” The princess asked, her voice small, but hopeful.

Straightening, he was stunned by the beauty of her, the honeyed smile on her full lips so sinfully tempting. Ever since his shadow chanced upon her so many months ago, he had been captivated by her. But he reminded himself to go slow, to reintroduce himself to her. He could wait a little longer before laying claim to her.

“My treasure, I would be delighted.”

**Author's Note:**

> Deep breath – here we go, my darlings! It’s my first Charlastor Week, so buckle yourselves in and hold on for the ride. Hope everyone enjoys! 🥳🎉


End file.
